Orphaned
by loveydovey14
Summary: Buck finds an orphaned weasel kit and tries to find her a new home. During their journey however, Buck starts feeling more attached to the little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters blah, blah, blah.**

Down in Dino-topia, Buck was wandering around looking for Rudy. All was quiet.

"No' much hap'nin t'day." He said to himself. He decided to stop for a few minutes.

Buck started to sharpen his tooth dagger when he heard a scream. "AUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH! HELP!!".

He immediately stopped working on his weapon and ran to where the cry for help was coming from.

He couldn't believe what he saw: four Veloceraptors attacking a little girl weasel!

Buck jumped onto one Veloceraptor and started to wrestle it. The other raptors stopped chasing after the girl weasel and charged at Buck.

Buck, of course, was too quick for them. He swerved through their legs tying them up with a vine.

"RUN LASS!!" He yelled to the kit. She scampered into the bushes and watched the fight through there.

Buck ran out of the fight leaving the raptors tied together. Then he pushed them on their ankles with one finger, and sent them tumbling down a cliff.

The little girl came out of the bushes. Buck went over to her.

"Ya all right, lass?" he asked her, catching his breath.

"I'm all right. Thank you for saving me!" she said. She ran over and hugged him.

Buck was surprised. He had never been hugged before. It felt awkward.

"Yeh, alright. Ya welcome." Buck said prying the child off of his waist. "Now go 'ome."

He trudged off leaving the little weasel girl behind him.

* * *

Five hours passed and Buck was still on his own. He hadn't done anything since he rescued that little girl weasel.

He continued to walk until a noise made him stop. He turned around to see what it was.

Nothing. He walked on. Then something in the bushes rustled again.

This time he took out his dagger. "Who's b'hind there?" he called. Out jumped something he didn't expect to see: the girl weasel!

"Ay, ain't you the kid I saved earlier?"

The little weasel smiled and said "Yes."

" 'Ave ya been followin' me?"

"Yes."

"Don' ya 'ave anywhere to go?"

The little weasel's face fell. "No".

Buck looked surprised. "Where are ya parents?"

The little kit slowly looked up at him and said "I-I'm an orphin."

Buck's face fell. "Is that why ya've been followin' me?"

The girl nodded. Buck didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave her with no way to defend for herself.

"Well, I, guess ya can tag'a long for a bit."

The child's face lit up. "Really?"

"Until we can find ya a safe place to live, and maybe a fosta' fam'ly."

The little weasel ran up and hugged him again.

"But ya gonna have to not do that." he said. "Oh, okay." the kit said letting go of him.

"C'mon lass, it's gettin' dark." Buck told her. He and the girl walked along together side by side.

* * *

**Chapter 1 done! Next, we find out how the little weasel became an orphin. R&R!**

* * *


	2. the story

It was late. Buck had started a fire and was telling the child some of his many adventures.

"True, I lost 1 eye that day, but ya know what they say: eye fo' an eye, tooth fo' a tooth, I'm not sure what ya get fo' a butt though."

The little weasel laughed at that. "You're funny Buck!"

Buck smiled and finished off his tale. "An' that's 'ow I los' me eye. By givin' Rudy a good whoopin'!"

"Wow, Buck! You really did all that?" the kit said amazed.

"Aye." Buck replied. "Say, I neva' learned ya name."

"Audrey. My name's Audrey." she said.

"So lass, ya got any stories of your own?" Buck asked.

"Just one." Audrey said staring down at her feet. "It's how my parents died."

"Well I'd like to hear it." Buck said.

"Ok. Well, It was raining, real hard. My parents and I were trying to get back to our den. Then out of nowhere, my mom shoves me into the bushes and tells me to be very, very quiet. I did what I was told. Then all of a sudden, there was this huge roar and a big, white dinosaur, bigger than a T-rex, stomped out. I was scared out of my fur. My parents started running and yelled to me not to come out until they returned. I waited for hours but they never came back. But the big dinosaur did. He stomped past me. I looked real closely at his mouth and saw bits of brown fur in between his teeth. They were bloody too. And I knew that was that. I've been alone ever since."

"Rudy..." Buck said to himself. "Rudy ate your parents!" he said to her.

As Audrey started to sob, Buck couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had no one to look up to. No one to take care of her.

Then he did something he never thought he would do. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her.

Audrey stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Buck.

"Audrey," he said. "What were ya parents like?"

Audrey looked confused. "Why do you wanna know?"

Buck sighed. " 'Cause I los' my parents to a dino too. Wasn' Rudy, but it was big an' vicious."

"They were extremely nice. They always played with me, they let me sleep with them when I had bad dreams...What were yours like?"

"Can't rememba'." Buck said. Then he noticed Audrey give a big yawn.

"Alright lass, time fo' ya to get some shut-eye." he said to her.

"Buck?"

"Yeh?"

"Will you tuck me in?"

"Um, I don' know how."

"Just put a blanket on me and tell me good-night."

"All right then." Buck ripped a big leaf off of a branch and put it on Audrey. The little weasel snuggled under it.

"Sleep tight, then." Buck said to Audrey as she fell fast asleep. Then he went up ona rock to watch out for dinosaurs.

* * *

**Awwww.... poor Audrey. R&R.**


	3. saved again

"Rise'n shine, Audrey!" Buck said.

Audrey woke up. Buck was preparing a breakfast of dinosaur eggs.

" 'Ope ya like pteradacytal. It's all I could find."

Audrey walked over next to him. The eggs were sizzling on a rock that Buck had placed over the fire.

"Yuck! I hate eggs!" she said, disgusted.

Buck gave her a stern look. " 'Ave you eva' had eggs b'fore?"

"No."

"Well then, how d'ya know if ya won't like 'em or not?" Buck said sliding over a leaf with a sunny-side-up pteradacytal egg.

She stared at it. Then she looked back up at Buck.

He gestured for her to try it. Audrey nervously picked up the egg and put it into her mouth.

All of a sudden, her eyes lit up. "This is really good!" she said taking a bigger bite.

"What'd I tell ya?" Buck said with a grin as he digged in to his dino egg.

After breakfast, they set out into the wild.

"Stay close, now. We're in the Jungle of misery. 'Lot of dangerous things out here."

Audrey looked a little frightened. "Like what?" she whispered.

Buck grimaced around. "Man-eating plants, poisonous bugs, ya name it, it's here."

Audrey started walking closer to Buck. Almost behind him. Buck could take a hint that she was scared.

"S'all right. I won't let anythin' 'urt ya. Jus' stay close to me." Buck assured her.

Audrey listened to him. For a while. After twenty minutes she eyed a ripe, red fruit hanging from a vine.

She walked away from Buck while he talked into his "cell phone".

When Buck turned around, he saw Audrey reaching up for the fruit. "Audrey! Don' touch tha-"

But his warning didn't come quick enough. A humongous Venus fly trap sprang up from the gound and trapped Audrey in it's vines.

"Buck help me!!" she squeelled as the massive plant dropped her into it's mouth.

Buck immediately sprang into action. He leaped on top of the plant and said to himself: "It's time to get Buck-wild!"

Using his tooth-dagger, he pried open the plants mouth and dropped in.

The gastric juices were already rising.

"Buck! I can't swim!" Audrey yelled. Thankfully he knew what to do.

He swam down to the bottom of the plant and spotted the blue and red wires.

_Uh-oh. Which one do I cut again?_ he thought to himself.

He cut the blue wire. The gastric juices started to rise faster.

"AUUUUGGHHH!" he heard Audrey scream. She was already splashing on the surface to keep from drowning.

Buck had to act fast. He quickly cut the red wire. The gastric juices stopped rising.

He looked up and saw Audrey floating down to him, eyes closed and mouth open.

He swam up and caught her in his arms just before the plant barfed them up.

Once Buck was sure he was on dry ground, he carried Audrey away from the now dead plant and checked to see if she was breathing.

He started giving her mouth-to-mouth. After the third breath Audrey sputtered and coughed.

She looked up to see Buck's face staring down at hers.

"Buck?" she whispered weakly. "What happened?"

"I jus' saved ya from a killa' plant." he said. "I think we should rest fo' a while."

He then wrapped Audrey in a big leaf to dry her off and sat next to her.

Buck watched as she fell asleep. She was so adorable. Just the cutest thing you've ever seen.

Buck had never been so attached to someone before. Besides Rudy.

He kind of liked it. Having a young kid around to admire and look up to him.

He smiled as he saw Audrey fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!**


	4. water time fun

It was morning. Buck woke up. He couldn't believe he slept! Luckily, no dinos attacked.

He turned to where Audrey had slept, and saw she wasn't there!

"No' again! Audrey!" he called. "Over here Buck!" a little voice shouted.

Buck walked to where her voice was coming from. She was playing in a creek.

"Audrey, I though' ya couldn' swim." he said confused.

"I can't. But this water is only a few inches deep!" she called to him.

Buck watched as she playfully splashed around, chasing minoes, and skipping stones.

_Looks like fun,_ Buck thought. He looked up at the sky and saw a pteradacytal glide past.

All of a sudden, a splash of water hit him on the face.

"Wha'?" he said. Then he turned and saw Audrey giggling at him.

"Ha! I got you!" she chirped.

As she laughed, Buck looked down at the water, and back up at Audrey.

"Oh," he said giving her a playful, grimacing smile. "It's no' you who's got me, it's ME that's got YOU!"

Almost immidiately, he swooped his hands in the water and splashed Audrey.

"Hey!" she shouted as she ran into the middle of the stream. Buck charged in after her.

Audrey gulped some water in her mouth and turned towards Buck.

But before she could spew, Buck splashed her! "Take that, then!"

Audrey turned to run the other way, but Buck jumped comepletely over her, and landed right in front of her face!

"Ha ha!" Audrey ran the other way, but Buck jumped over her again and landed in front of her.

Yet again, Audrey ran the other way, but this time she slipped on a stone and fell on her back in the water.

Buck stood over her with a "I got you" smile. Then Audrey spewed the water in her mouth up at Buck.

"All right, lass, time to dry off." Buck said.

"Aww." Audrey moaned. Nevertheless, she followed Buck out of the river.

As they wrapped leaves around themselves to dry, Audrey piped up.

"You're really fun Buck! Have you done that before?"

"No. Firs' time, actl'ly."

"Well, you're really good at it." she said.

Bucks affection for the little one grew dramatically. She was cute, spunky, adventurous, and fun to be with.

_Any fosta' fam'ly who would take her in would be lucky to have a sweet lass like 'er._ Buck thought.

Then a thought crossed his mind.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What IS Buck thinking? find out in chapter 5!!**


	5. showdown

It was the middle of the day. Buck was putting on a puppet show for Audrey with dino skulls.

"Oh yeah, this from a guy who married a pineapple!" said the skull on Bucks foot.

"An' what's wrong with a pineapple wife?" Buck said to his foot.

Audrey laughed at Buck's performance.

"And you're ugly, just like your mom!" said the skull.

"Did you jus' call me mother ugly?" said Buck. He grabbed his foot and started to wrestle it until the skull fell off.

"There, now you're dead. How do ya like that?"

Audrey laughed histerically. "You are so funny!"

Buck walked over to her. "Audrey," he said. She looked up at him.

"D'ya remember how I said I would try to find you a fosta' family?"

"Yes." she said.

Buck didn't know how to put this. "I was thinkin'-"

Buck was cut off before he could finish by a loud roar. He and Audrey turned around.

Rudy was running towards them!

"Buck, that's the dinosaur that ate my parents!" Audrey yelled as she hid behind Buck.

"Audrey! Hide!" Buck yelled as he ran towards Rudy.

Audrey scurried into the bushes. She watched as Buck fought Rudy.

Then she remembered how Buck told her that he fights Rudy for revenge of him scratching out his eye.

Audrey thought now she could help Buck fight Rudy for revenge of him eating her parents.

She ran out of the bushes, picked up a rock, and flinged it at Rudy's head.

"Hey you overgrown alligator!!" she yelled as Rudy looked down at her with buck on his head.

"Audrey? What're ya doin'?!" Buck yelled to her.

Audrey didn't answer. She said to herself: "Mom, Dad, this is for you."

Without thinking, Audrey jumped onto Rudy's foot and clinged to it with all her might.

Rudy tried to kick her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"BUCK!! TOSS ME YOUR DAGGER!" She screamed.

Buck didn't waste time thinking. He threw his dagger down to Audrey where she caught it.

With all her might, she stabbed the tooth straight into Rudy's toe.

Rudy let out a roar and kicked his foot again.

Unfortunately, Audrey wasn't quick enough to hold on with both hands.

She was flung off and she crashed against a tree.

"AUDREY!! NO!!" Buck cried when he saw Audrey laying on the ground, seemingly dead.

A flash of lightning streaked the sky. Buck's rage against Rudy was at an all-time high.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHH!" he screamed as he jumped onto Rudy's foot and pulled out his tooth.

He grabbed a long vine and started twisting and turning through Rudy's feet tying him up.

At last, Rudy lost his balance and toppled over, knocking him unconscious.

It started to rain. Buck ran over to Audrey. He turned her body over.

"Audrey?" Buck whispered, cradling Audrey's head in his hands.

She lay motionless. "Audrey?" Buck whispered again.

A little whimper came from her mouth. "Buck?" she said weakly, slowly opening her eyes.

Buck smiled. "Thank goodness you're okay." he said giving her a small hug.

"Buck, what were you going to tell me about a foster family?" said Audrey.

"Do ya like me?" Buck said.

"Yes."

"Would ya like it if I...adopted you?"

Audrey couldn't believe what she just heard. Buck wanted to adopt her?

"I'd like nothing more." she said.

Buck and Audrey smiled at each other and embraced in a hug as the rain cleared up and the sun shone through.

* * *

**We all knew this was coming. Buck took Audrey in. *crys like an idiot* The more reviews about this chapter, the sooner I publish the epilogue.**


	6. I don't need anything but you

"YEEE-HAAAA!" Buck yelled. He and Audrey were riding a pterodactyl through lava falls.

"FIRE!" he commanded. Audrey flung berries at the other pterosaurs flying behind them.

"Yeah! we got 'em!" she cheered. Never in her life had she had this much fun!

Buck was having the best time of his life too. Just him and his newly adopted daughter, Audrey.

They landed the pterodactyl and got off. Then they both broke out in a song.

("I don't need anything but you" from the musical _Annie. _I tweeked it to fit the story)

***Both* "Together at last! **

**Together forever! **

**We're tying a knot,**

**They never can sever!**

***Audrey* I don't need sunshine now ****to turn my skies to blue...**

***Both* I don't need anything but YOU!**

***Buck* You're my daughter now,**

**You're something I'll cherish!**

***Audrey* The bond between us,**

***Buck* Won't ever perish!**

***Audrey* And I know one thing ****that will always remain true...**

***Both* I don't need anything but you!**

***Buck* We're two of a kind!**

**The happiest pair now!**

***Audrey* Like the pterodactyls,**

**We're gliding on air now!**

***Both* And if tomorrow I'm ****an apple seller too...**

***Buck* I don't need anything,**

***Audrey* anything,**

***Both* I don't need anything...****BUT YOU!"**

They walked off together, father and daughter.

**

* * *

**

**The End! I hope you liked it! It took a while to find a good song. Please review!**


End file.
